The present invention relates to self-defense devices. More specifically, the present invention provides a self-defense glove having a pepper spray canister, at least one electrode configured to deliver an electrical shock and a control on the palm portion configured to actuate the pepper spray canister and electrode.
Many individuals recognize that there is a risk of being attacked in public places. Particularly when walking alone at night, there is a risk that an individual will be attacked by a mugger or other assailant. Individuals often carry various means of protection on their persons in order to provide self-defense in case of an attack or to deter a suspected assailant from attacking. Some individuals carry self-defense weapons such as batons, stun guns, firearms, knives, and the like. One drawback to these devices is that they require an individual be close to the attacker for them to be affective, which places the individual in danger. Additionally, some of these devices, particularly knives and firearms, are often deadly, and individuals may not wish to inflict deadly force on an attacker.
A more effective self-defense device exists that allows users to deter attackers from a distance using an irritating pepper spray aimed at the attacker's face. The pepper spray irritates the eyes, mouth, and nostrils of the assailant, which causes them to desist or become incapacitated due to the discomfort. Pepper spray is normally contained in a spray canister. Typical pepper spray canisters are carried by a user and have a trigger that the user can depress with their finger in order to dispense pepper spray from the canister.
Pepper spray is often very effective at repelling assailants and allows individuals to do so from a distance. However, in order for a pepper spray canister to be effective at deterring a surprise attack, the individual must already be holding the pepper spray canister before the attack occurs. The pepper spray canister therefore occupies the individual's hand and prevents the individual from using their hand for other tasks. Additionally, pepper spray canisters do not have prominent warning labels to notify would-be attackers that the individual is armed with a self-defense device. Such a warning decreases the likelihood the individual will be attacked in the first place, providing additional pre-emptive self-defense. Therefore, there is need for a self-defense device that allows users to utilize a pepper spray canister while still allowing the individual use of both hands, wherein the same device displays a warning to would-be assailants in order to deter attacks.
Furthermore, a self-defense glove comprises at least one electrode may be desirable. An electrode configured to deliver an electrical shock to a target may be useful to a wearer if they are attacked and need a method of defense for themselves at a close range.
In light of existing self-defense devices in the prior art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing self-defense devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.